


Storybrooke Hyperion Teaching Hospital

by ml101



Series: Hope Is Worth Fighting For [12]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, F/M, Rumbelle is Hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-01-25 14:38:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12533924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ml101/pseuds/ml101
Summary: Adam Gold, head of Diagnostic Medicine at Storybrooke Hyperion Teaching Hospital and notorious workaholic, gets a gift. Peaple wonder where it came from.Or a HOUSE MD inspired Rumbelle one-shot





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shepherd23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shepherd23/gifts).



> It's a little ironic that I am posting this while I myself am at the hospital for an infection. But hey a friend brought my laptop and might as well post this since I had finished it for Rumbelle Is Hope.
> 
> I'm dedicating this to Shepherd23 who I had in mind while writing this story.

Gold looked up as the lift chimed at his floor. He was a bit early than his usual time and so the lift was empty except for him. But he was sure that when he arrived at his office, his three minions were already there.

Not that they were actually minions, but the people he usually bossed around. As he made a straight line towards the Department of Diagnostic Medicine, he was slightly surprised to see his team standing right in front of his desk and not on their usually table.

The trio turned their heads as he opened the door.

"I see people are awfully chipper this morning," he remarked as he threw his coat over one of the loungers. "What has gotten you all in the 'get down to business and let's save the lives of our patients' mood?"

His three doctors glared at him as he rounded them to sit at his desk. Only to stop dead in his tracks at what he assumed was why the three doctors were standing by his desk.

There was a grand bouquet of flowers on his desk, a beautiful arrangement of flowers that Gold had ever laid his eyes on. There wasn't a card but by the arrangement and by the presence of one particular flower, Gold knew where they came from or more specifically from whom.

"Looks like you've got a secret admirer," remarked Jafar Sultan, or Jaf as most people in Storybrooke Hyperion Teaching Hospital called him. Jafar was a previous plastic surgeon, wanting a change in his medical career. Gold knew he was capable of more than being an adequate surgeon, he just had to get off his lazy ass.

"It was here even before I arrived," remarked Elsa Arendelle, an Internist who belonged to a prominent political family but she preferred to pursue medicine. Gold could see a bright future for her, she just had to be more confident. She was smart yes, but she was too quiet and rarely spoke her opinion.

"So either someone really really likes you, or you're playing a prank on us," suggested Nimue Avalon, the team's neurologist. Nimue was part of Gold's first diagnostic team with her husband, Merlin. But for some reason, when department heads were needed, Nimue opted to stay with Diagnostic Medicine.

"Yes, you caught me," remarked Gold as he leaned his cane on the desk and went through his mail. "I wanted you all to be guilty for not getting me a gift for my birthday."

"Your birthday is months away," reasoned Jaf. "That can't be it."

"Well you'll never know," said Gold, not giving the flowers any notice and his team got the idea that they were the only ones interested.

"You're not the tiniest bit curious, Gold?" asked Jaf, not letting it go. "I mean maybe their poison and we all could be dying of some sort of tropical disease-"

"Jaf, I'm pretty sure we'd already be convulsing if that was the case," replied Elsa as she went back to the table to finish some paperwork from their previous case.

"Or he bribed Neal to buy him some flowers to mess with us," said Nimue and was a little surprised when Gold didn't glare at him, something that surprised the other two as well. Usually when Nimue took a jab at Gold by using the man's son, she would get a long lecture but Gold was silent.

She didn't know what to say but was saved the trouble as the Dean of Medicine marched into the office. Regina Mills was smart, brilliant but she acted like a queen and wanted to be treated like one which was of course the opposite of how Gold treated her.

Regina stopped dead when she saw the flowers and eyed Gold curiously. "Ok, what did you do this time? Fake a scientific miracle again?"

"I didn't fake anything," said Gold as he dropped his mail and sat down on his chair. "I lied to a patient."

Regina rolled her eyes as he handed him a file. "Mal gave me a heads up that she's giving you a patient. I usually trust her judgement that this is a case that will interest you since she was part of your team before."

"And because he likes me," said the Head of Emergency Medicine, Mallory Drake, closely followed by Merlin Avalon, Chief of Surgery. She along with Merlin and Nimue were the first Diagnostic Team that served under Gold.

The two also got wide eyed when they saw the flowers.

"Either you are visiting a funeral later or someone was finally nice to a patient," remarked Merlin as he whistled. "That's some flower arrangement."

Gold rolled his eyes and looked over the file. "What's baffling about the patient?"

A series of conversation followed with his team (old and new) traded diagnosis and a series of test, all turned down by one or the other because of the current state of the patient. Regina kept her voice shut as did Gold but the two traded knowing looks.

Gold finally ordered a few more tests and shooed them all away...well except for Regina.

"So?" asked Regina, sitting down on the chair opposite his desk. "You know who they're from. Spill."

"Who were you riding with last weekend then I'll divulge my very active sex life," fired back with a smug grin that wiped away the smile from hers.

"How-what the hell were you doing there?" asked Regina.

"I wasn't," replied Gold with a satisfied smile. "I was bluffing but then again you were always an open book Your Majesty."

"Gold!"

Gold shrugged his shoulders and stood up. "They're flowers Regina. It's not like an atomic bomb."

"When sent to you, one never knows," replied Regina. "Just tell me we're not facing any lawsuit or a bomb threat because of your overly inflated ego."

"My ego is not overly inflated, people are just sensitive," replied Gold as he exited his office.

"How many times have I told you to wear your damn lab coat," mumbled Regina as she followed him. "You look more like a board member of this hospital with your three piece suits than a doctor."

"A. I don't like wearing the coat," said Gold as he continued to walk. "B. I'm not heading to the clinic." He turned at the end of the hallway and Regina finally saw their destination, the office at the other end of the hall, the Oncology Department.

"If this is some sort of prank for Neal," began Regina.

"It's not," assured Gold but when Regina eyed him, Gold felt a little out of his element. He was never easy to read but even he could tell that he was wearing what he was feeling on his sleeve...and Regina picked up on it.

"Librarian?"

"Yeah."

Regina whistled and crossed her arms. "Well...I don't know what to say to that."

Gold glared as he placed a hand on the office door.

"I told you so," said Regina with a smile.

Gold rolled his eyes. "There just flowers."

Regina shook her head and rush forward and opened the door for him. "Neal, they're not just flowers. Please smack some sense into your father's oversized head and tell him to have a life."

She gave him a smug smile and left for her own office.

Neal raised his head from the boxes he was unpacking and gave his father a confused look. "What was that about?"

"Wait for Regina's message, I'm sure she's sending you a picture." said Gold as he laid down on the new couch that was ordered for his son's new office.

Neal Gold had just been promoted as Head of Oncology. It was his first week at his new office and Gold has promised to help him tidy up or rather keep him company as Neal fixed his own office and gave Gold a new hiding place.

Neal rolled his eyes as he fished out his phone just as it vibrated and Neal whistled. "Well looks like she did what she promised...bluebells and daffodils." He kept his phone and gave his favor a smug grin. "You have to do something in return you know."

"The only reason why she gave me the flowers is because I diagnosed her ailment last week." replied Gold trying to sound uninterested when he was the complete opposite. It took every ounce of self-control not to ditch work and just go to the flower and book shop a few miles from the hospital.

"Whatever you say, Papa," began Neal as he began shelving books again. "Don't you have a case."

"How did you know that?" asked Gold, raising his head slightly to look at him.

"I'm a department head now," replied Neal with a smirk. "I know all."

"Except when your son finishes daycare," teased Gold and Neal turned to glare at him.

"That was one time!" defended Neal.

"Yeah and the school called me instead of you when they couldn't reach Emma," replied Gold, knowing fully well that he had won that round.

Neal rolled his eyes as he got more books to organize. "What's the deal with your patient?"

"Sent the three to do their tests but I already know what it is," said Gold as he continued to lay on Neal's couch.

Neal stopped and turned to him in surprise. "If the case was open and shut, why did you take it? You usually go for the mysterious and unsolvable."

"Because."

Neal narrowed his eyes at his father but Gold just returned the look with a satisfied smirk. "No way."

"Yes way."

Neal dropped the books and walked over to him. "I wanna see the case file."

"I already told you. It's an open and shut case." replied Gold with glee. "It's Lupus. I finally have a case of lupus."

"It's never Lupus," replied Neal as he offered Gold his hand. "And get off the couch so we can finish fixing my office."

Gold groaned and sat up but just as he did so, Jafar knocked on the office and door and poked his head in. "Umm sorry to interrupts doctors Gold but we need Gold Sr."

"Oh look at that," began Gold patting Neal on the back. "Duty calls."

Neal shook his head and rolled his eyes but let his father go. His office, would eventually organize itself...hopefully.

Gold closed the door and turned to Jafar. "Always had perfect timing."

Jafar shrugged. "You know I'd do anything to get out of clinic duty."

Gold smiled and then an idea popped into his head. "You want to take off more hours?"

* * *

Gold never felt nervous. He wasn't even nervous when he was applying to medical schools or during his exams.

But he just couldn't stop his heart from beating out of his chest or his palms sweating as he stood in front of "Petals and Pages", the flower and book shop in town, owned by none other than Belle French.

Belle's father Maurice was the florist and Belle was previously the town's librarian. But when the shop besides her father's was put on sale, Belle decided to fulfill a lifelong dream of owning a bookshop and asked his father if they could collaborate.

And they had done so until Maurice's death a few years ago. Belle had the shop's combined because she didn't want to just give up on her father's previous shop.

Maybe it was the stress of handling two stores or merging it into one that made Belle forget about taking care of herself and how she ended up being admitted to the hospital the previous week but at least she up and about again with a clean bill of health.

Gold sighed. He was going to go in there, thank her for the flowers, maybe chat a little bit more about books and then…

Well, if Gold could manage to bring up the courage to even get out of the car, he would ask her to dinner the following night.

It was then that his phone buzzed with a message from Neal that read "Stop panicking and go inside. I can feel your panic even from the hospital."

Gold glared at the message but pocketed his phone and got out of the car. He cursed the tiny bell by the door as it rang loudly. But all other thoughts left him as Belle emerged from the back room a bright smile on her face.

"Welcome to Petals and Pages, how am I-oh hello Dr. Gold," she said brightly. "What brings you to my humble abode this fine day?"

Gold couldn't help but mirror her smile as he walked over to the counter. "I just wanted to thank you personally for the flowers, Ms French. They're very beautiful, much like the person who arranged them."

Belle blushed profoundly and Gold smiled even more. "How did you know I did that?"

"Well the bluebells were a dead giveaway," said Gold. "Not to mention blue and yellow are the colors I associate you with."

"As I associate anything with Gold for you Dr. Gold," replied Belle with a smile.

"Please," said Gold. "Call me Adam."

"Well if I am given the privilege of using your first name," began Belle. "Use mine as well. Please call me Belle."

Gold nodded in agreement. "Well as I said, thank you for the flowers Belle. I didn't even know you could deliver flowers at an early time of the morning. You arrived earlier than my first doctor."

"Well Dr. Arendelle did tell me she was an early riser but I really didn't want to bother any of you from your work so I got in a bit early," replied Belle. "I'm glad you liked them."

"I did...rather I do...I mean, I liked them-a lot," Gold stammered and Belle eyed him in amusement. "What I'm trying to say is that...well maybe I could return the gesture?"

Before Belle could answer, the door to the shop opened once more and entered one person that made Gold knew could read him like an open book.

"Hey Belle I-" the town's sheriff stopped as soon as she saw him and Emma couldn't hide the smug smile on her face. "So I'm assuming the car blocking the shop is yours, Papa?"

"Jafar's," replied Gold. He had borrowed the man's car in exchange for decrease in clinic duty. "Are you going to give me a ticket? There's no sign that says-"

"Yes well common courtesy," replied Emma as she turned to Belle. "I came in to ask if you wanted me to tow the car blocking the path to your store but I guess I'd just leave you two to it."

Emma's smile spoke volumes and Gold couldn't help but glare at the retreating back of his daughter-in-law. He bet that she was already texting Neal about where he was and Gold had better prepare a doable story or else Neal will get Regina involved and he really didn't want to jinx anything.

"So…" began Belle as Gold turned back to her. "You were saying something about repaying the gesture?"

"Ah, yes," replied Gold as he got a piece of paper from his pocket. "A bouquet of bluebells and daffodils delivered to this address tomorrow afternoon."

Belle took the paper and wasn't surprised to find her own address written down. "I'm hoping to take the beautiful woman living there out on a dinner date tomorrow, if she isn't too busy that is."

Belle couldn't help but smile at the act but nodded. "I think she'd prefer to receive them in person, though."

"Well then I'll come pick them up at around 7?" asked Gold. "The flowers and you I mean-oh I am rubbish at this."

They both shared a laugh as Belle rounded the corner to stand before him. "We both are a little hopeless, aren't we?"

"You're not my dear Belle," said Gold. "Maybe I can start this again...would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow night?"

"I would love to," replied Belle and they both shared a meaningful smile as both actually leaned in-unfortunately his phone chose that right moment to vibrate.

"I foresee that is going to be a recurring thing for us," chuckled Belle as Gold glared at his phone, his team enquiring about his whereabouts.

"Worst case scenario," began Gold as he pocketed his phone. "Our hospital is one of the rare ones that does have some adequate and actually edible food."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally get a date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did say I would taking prompts for this. Anyway, HOUSE MD inspired Rumbelle finally gets a sort-of date for Rumbelle Is Hope! Hope you guys enjoy!

"Didn't I just discharge this patient?" asked Gold as he sat down heavily on the head of the table.

"Yeah but then she complained of pain whenever she tried walking and her arms and legs were swelling," replied Jaf. "Parents decided to bring her back to the ER."

Gold looked over her chart for a moment and suddenly looked up. "Check if her body's retaining water. Lungs, heart, everything…"

Jaf, Elsa and Nimue all headed out to do as they were told, leaving Gold alone with Regina.

"What are you thinking?" asked Regina. The girl was her patient initially but with her condition still undefined, Regina had been asking Gold for a consult since the girl contracted Dengue fever.

"This might not have anything to do with her autoimmune disease," began Gold as he looked over the file again and turned it over to Regina, pointing to a specific area. "Did the nurses check if she was allergic to ibuprofen?"

"You don't think?" asked Regina as her eyes widened.

"We better move fast," began Gold as he grabbed his cane and followed his doctors. "If she has fluid around her heart, this might trigger something else and that girl might be in trouble."

xXx

"Sorry about this," began Neal. "He just got a patient and it's one of those-"

"No apologies needed," began Belle with a smile as she followed her boyfriend's son through the hospital hallways. "He's mentioned this patient before. I thought she was already discharged."

"Yes, well, as is common in the medical field," began Neal as he opened his father's office for her. "Complications have arisen."

Gold's office was empty but the adjoining room where the doctors brainstormed on symptoms was full.

Neal knocked on the separating glass and all turned making Belle blush. Gold was shocked at first but then he slapped his forehead and quickly opened the glass door separating the room from his office.

"Belle, I am so sorry, it slipped-" began Gold but Belle shook her head, a smile on her face.

"It's alright, we could reschedule," began Belle as she moved to stand in front of him, taking his hands in her own, one hand mindful of the cane he was still holding.

"But you're leaving for that conference tomorrow and I-"

"We can reschedule when I return," said Belle. "It's no problem."

A soft cough brought them out of their conversation and they both turned to see Regina opening the glass door. "Not to brag but we do have a gourmet cafe downstairs. This hospital is the only one with actual edible food for both in and out patients."

Regina moved forward and stretched out her hand. "Dr. Regina Mills. His boss, its a pleasure to finally meet you Ms French."

Gold resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "It's a pleasure, Dr. Mills."

"Like I said," began Regina as she eyed the two. "We have a perfectly good cafe downstairs. We could use some time away from Dr. Grumpy Pants over here. Go have your date."

"I-" began Gold.

"The patient is under observation for the next two hours to see if treatment is working," argued Regina. "You have to be in the hospital in case of an emergency but that doesn't mean you can't have your date within the area."

"You did say your hospital has a great cheeseburger," offered Belle and Gold sighed. He didn't want to waste the last few hours Belle had before she had to leave for a conference. Besides, is his staff made so much of an appearance in the cafe, he would have their heads.

"Well since I have the boss' blessing," began Gold. He opened the glass door and addressed his staff. "Page me only when the world is ending."

"What about-" began Elsa.

"Page her," said Gold tilting his head towards Regina's direction. That earned him a glare but he shrugged his shoulders. "You basically told me to go out on a date, mom."

"Papa, better get before she changes her mind," said Neal before Regina could muster a word.

Gold grinned and offered his arm to Belle and they both left the office.

xXx

"Wow," began Belle as she took a bite of her burger. She turned to Gold with an impressed look. "This is actually very good. Here I thought you were all just used to hospitals."

Gold smiled as he ate his own burger and grabbed a few of her fries. "Sorry about this. I wanted to have a memorable night since we won't be seeing each other for a week."

Belle was going to attend a writer's conference in New York. She had finally gotten help with the book and flower shop and was now finally pursuing her writing. She'd contributed short stories before to other authors she knew but now she was close to finally publishing a whole book by herself.

"Nothing wrong with what we're doing now," said Belle with a bright smile. "Besides, I love seeing Dr. Gold in action."

Gold snorted. "Yes, well I don't think my doctors share the same sentiment."

"What happened to your patient?" asked Belle in all curiosity. She was always curious with his cases and Gold had to restrain from rambling sometimes but Belle would always surprise him by knowing a medical term or chiming in at times. She was well read but that included reading medical journals to his surprise.

"Severe allergic reaction," replied Gold. "Normally that wouldn't get me into a frenzy but-"

"Given her Undifferentiated Connective Tissue Disease," began Belle. "Complications might arise."

Gold gave her an amused look and if they weren't in the hospital cafe, he would have kissed her senseless. "What? I listen to your ramblings."

"I thought you said I looked cute when I rambled," said Gold, flashing her a bright smile.

Belle smiled. "You do, never said I didn't like it."

Gold laughed as they proceeded to talk about her upcoming trip and her book. That was until his phone vibrated.

"Anything wrong?" asked Belle, worried. Not that she knew his patient, but still a life was on the line.

"No, everything seems ok so far," said Gold with a sigh. "It's just really annoying when we still don't have a clear answer to her condition." He tossed his phone on the table a little loudly, like a child throwing away a toy because he was frustrated.

Belle snorted and Gold looked up at her. "What?"

"Sorry, you just remind me-it's not important," said Belle as she continued to (and failed to) hide her amusement and mirth.

"What?" insisted Gold, wanting to know what got her so amused.

"Well," began Belle as she drank her tea and calmed down a bit. "Sorry, I was just thinking that you were like Sherlock Holmes with all the medical puzzles you solved and you just sort of acted like him. Growing frustrated when he doesn't have an answer and throwing a tantrum...being a drama queen."

"I am not a drama queen," said Gold with a frown..well more like a pout and Belle couldn't help but giggle.

"Oh really?" asked Belle. "Wasn't Neal complaining the other night how you were acting all showman like when you discovered what was wrong with your then current patient."

Gold snorted. "Well he always delivers diagnosis like they're bad news. I was just telling the family that they have this disease and we can treat it."

"You made it look like a scene from a dramatic play," said Belle.

"I'm sure he was exaggerating," said Gold.

"He wasn't exaggerating," came the voice behind him and they both turned to see Neal eating at the booth behind them.

Neal tuned his head slightly to give his father's girlfriend a neutral look. "One thing you need to learn about my father, Belle. He's always up for theatrics."

"I am not," fired back Gold. "Aren't you supposed to be wasting your time being the lovable face of the hospital so that we could get more money?"

"Nope," said Neal, popping the p at the end. "Regina gave me the day off so I can interrupt your date." He paused as he stood and joined his father's booth. "Think of it as payback on the many times you did the same thing to me and Emma."

"I was chaperoning!" argued Gold.

"Trust me, Papa," began Neal as he continued to eat unfazed. "You really want me to gatecrash."

"I-" began Gold but movement at the corner of his eye got his attention and true enough, his staff old and new were all trying to run out of the cafe. Oh, they were going to get fired.

xXx

"Sorry about that," mumbled Gold as he walked Belle to her car. "I need to have a word with everyone in this hospital that we are not museum pieces that need to be ogled."

"It was certainly a new experience," said Belle with a laugh. "Don't worry about it. I think it was enderaing that everyone seemed to be interested in your personal life."

"You make me sound like a grouch," repleid Gold with a frown but Belle just laughed.

"Maybe there's just not used to the medical Sherlock Holmes having a girl over," remarked Belle, maing Gold groan.

"You're never going to let that go, are you?" asked Gold.

"No," said Belle with a smile as they reached her car. "Don't you like it? Sherlock Holmes is one, if not the, best characters of literary history. Being comapred to him is like being knighted."

"I doubt that," said Gold as he leaned in to kiss her softly. "Have a safe trip. Call me when you're situated at the hotel."

"Yes, sir, Dr. Gold," replied Belle with a wink and gods would Gold miss the women. She started the car and gave him one last look. "Just for the record, I think Sherlock Holmes is completely hot and sexy."

"And which incarnation of Sherlock Holmes are we referring too?" asked Gold.

"Oh you know, the one who wears suits, walks with a cane and works at a hospital," said Belle and she waved goodbye before driving away.

Gold couldn't help but smile like a love-sick teenager watching her drive away. Damn, she was really going to miss that woman.

His phone vibrated with a message from Regina...hmmm maybe there was some sort of medical conference in New York he could attend in short notice.

**Author's Note:**

> This might get more chapters if I manage to dig up the things I learned at my brief stint at med-school and my experience of having an auto-immune disease. I have what is referred to as MCTD in case people are curious.


End file.
